


German Huh.

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alps Demon, Dubious Consent, German Folklore - Freeform, Horerczy, M/M, Slow Build, Teen Titan Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are wild in Beacon Hills, and how the hell does no one notice a magic horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that has been sitting in my drafts since April of last year, granted I had a meta about Danny knowing about the supernatural when it was mentioned that there would be Kitsune in season 3b. However the idea for this fic was to show how easily Danny could be integrated into the main cast, or at least bumped up from 1 minute and 45 seconds per episode to a solid 3 minutes per episode including him. I also did this because the apparently Danny's super computer skills come from the fact that Keahu fixed someone who worked on sex computer, so him speaking German could be used as he can do so irl.

Stiles was frustrated, scratch that he was pissed, pissed was a much better word to describe him after the weekend he had. There was a damn Horerczy in Beacon Hills. Honestly the only reason they knew what it was, was because it looked exactly like the boss mob from an old Playstation game he rage quit forever ago, he’d never forget that cheating ass boss. They were screwed because Wikipedia had nothing on how to kill on. A horse that vomited vampire butterflies what the actual Hell. Do monsters just sit around and have a meeting on how ridiculous and illogical they were and can become? Stiles groaned as he scrolled though the useless Google results from his phone.

“Jesus Stiles watch where you’re going,” the wall said, wait walls don’t talk, Stiles looked um from his phone to see Danny dropping the books for his afternoon classes.

“Shit, sorry Dannyboy didn't see you there.” He said as he helped the other teen pick them after giving him a not very subtle once over.

“You look like shit,” Danny smirked showing those dimples, “what’s wrong with you?”

“Are you suggesting that I’m in an unsuitable or undesirable manner or direction Danny? Because if you are, I assure you that you sir are sorely wrong.” He exclaimed hands going in every direction.

"Sorely huh," Danny smiled it even reached his eyes.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Stiles exhaled, “heh unless you can read German that is.” Trying for flirtatious suggestive eyebrows bit it looked like a bad nervous tick.

“Actually,” Danny leaned in extra close, his voice lower than usual. “I can speak and read it,” he said into Stiles' ears almost like it was a secret, something dropped in his stomach. If this were a manga, there'd be a "badump" caption all over this frame.

Stiles stared at him for a minute a little taken aback by the closeness and the warm scent of Armani wafting off the other teens body. What the fuck universe? This shit is getting ridiculous.

“Ugggh.” Stiles groaned. “What the hell is with all the crazy super attractive and smart people at this school and their somehow completely normal, not unusual at all, ability to speak more than one language?” Stiles shook his head defeated.

Danny did that thing he does, the thing where his dimples lit up the entire room around them. “And what other language can you speak?” Why not, he was in a good mood today, he woke up rested, the coffee shop he goes to wasn't out of his favorite muffin, and Stilinski was being weirdly cute, and he wasn't giving off the 'straight dude looking to get blown by a gay guy' vibe he sometimes have.

“Whoa! What? Wait. Danny,” Stiles started blush creeping up his neck, “you… you know one day I’m gonna act on this flirting and for your sake I hope you aren't kidding.” Stiles walked off with a little extra pep in his step because A) Danny was totally speechless and he hasn't closed his mouth yet, and B) Stiles was too chicken to hear what he would reply with. “Be at my place no later than 7,” he shouted back to Danny, hoping he didn't see when he almost slipped on a sheet of paper on the floor.

~

Danny looked down at the book in his hands. He cringed at the thought of what it could possibly be made of. “So are you guys gonna tell me what all of this is for?” His tone flat.

“Umm, well... Stiles,” Scott looked over to Stiles but he had nothing, “well it’s for um this online game me and Stiles are playing.” Scott smiled, because he was very smooth in his delivery. Danny was completely immune to his dopey puppy smile.

“Bullshit. I've played almost every MMO there is and I've never seen anything that requires this, not even private servers.”

“It’s one me and Scotty are beta testing.” Stiles smirks because oh yea he’s the man. “There are hints in the games for literature and geography and then you’ll have to answer riddles later on in the game and you get super rare items.” He made an exploding motion with his hands.

“Fine, if you won’t tell me the truth,” Danny ripped the notes he started in halves, then quarters, and puts the scraps in his pocket. “You can Google translate it, have fun with that and don’t try and sick your cousin Miguel on me to get it.”

Stiles looks at Scott with pleading eyes, “Fine,” Scott said as his face slowly shifted, “there’s something you should know about Beacon Hills.”

“Well,” Danny said piecing together his notes, “I guess I should finish this.” There was a smile on his face while Scott and Stiles argue about his lack of freaking out. “For the record, you guys aren't exactly subtle when you talk about what’s going on in town; I've literally sat behind you two when you talked about two different killings. The locker room, it echo’s, and your ‘cousin’ Miguel I saw the wanted posters. Also my family has been in Beacon Hills for a long time.”

Stiles and Scott shared a look of disbelief. “You could have at least said something Danny, that’s very rude. You're rude Danny.” 

Danny sighed and shook his head, “Regardless of what I can do, did you really want to have to worry about someone else getting into danger like you had to with Jackson? Yes, I know about that too.” Scott smiled relieved with that bit of info; he liked Danny, didn't want to see him get hurt, and was still apologetic over nearly tackling him into history.

"I probably should have held out, I can't imagine what you'd try and bribe me with." He said not looking up from his work. Scott looked at Stiles bewildered, who replied with a sorta constipated look. 

"I told you I had to bribe him," me said through his teeth. 

~

“We need to find out what attacked that girl.” Allison said flipping through the Bestiary, “What did she say it looked like again?”

“Pink and grey.” Lydia said, not bothering to look up from her phone. She, Danny, and Stiles had worked for weeks coding an app so they could have mobile Bestiaries. Better than a few pictures saved to a jump drive, or that fragile book they had.

“Where was the attack?” Danny interrupted; his fingers were a blur as he typed away at his laptop. The app covered the more ‘common’ creatures your general Weres and all possible mutations from it, the data on his computer made the app look like Pokédex comprised of only season one monsters.

“I don’t understand why that matters, I guess we could cross check abandoned buildings and sewer systems but we’d find it easier if we knew what it looked like.” Allison replied, "That horse thing hasn't been active in a while, do you think it could be back?"

“I get where you’re going with this,” Stiles exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face. He looked at Lydia and Scott to see if they knew what Danny was getting at. He gave Danny the address and watched him hack every security camera as well as traffic light, speeding ticket camera, and ATM in the area. He was really thankful that they were using Danny's computer for this, he didn't think his could handle this.

“Oh man Danny that’s such a great idea,” Scott says grabbing Danny’s shoulders giving them a firm squeeze. Having Danny on the sidelines in the know was working really well. Scott had been worried about involving more people, he didn't want to see his friends getting hurt, but with Danny they'd be able to help more people, hopefully quicker with less casualties. His sunshine aura glowed a little brighter.

~

“You know,” Stiles said leaning against his door, “you never told me how you know German or for that matter why.”

Danny sat back in the office chair, “well, I can assimilate other languages easily by mouth to mouth contact so when I was back in Hawaii visiting my Kupuna Wahine I French kissed this German tourist and voila.” Danny smiled genuinely lighting up his face. Thank god the others were gone, it’s not like he’s embarrassed to flirt with Stiles, it was just good that they were gone, just because of reasons. He got up, and slowly made his way over to Stiles.

Stiles stood there with his mouth opened. “You should close your mouth.” Danny said thumb gliding smoothly over Stiles bottom lip.

He grabbed Danny’s wrist holding it in place. “You... You know Danny, or should I just call you Starfire, you ass.” He smirked at Danny’s DC reference. “One of these days I’m going to respond to this,” he caressed it with his thumb. “And there will be no take backs.” He held his breath.

“You already told me this, ‘you know one day I’m gonna act on this flirting and for your sake I hope you aren't kidding.’” Danny smiled, his impersonation of Stiles was stupid, and they both knew it but things were hopefully getting seriously. He looped his index finger into Stiles belt loop.

Stiles breath hitched when Danny tugged him forward. That was single-handedly the hottest thing that has ever been done to him in his entire life. His grip on Danny’s wrist tightened as his heart beat faster and louder. “S... so... so what do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work sat in my drafts for so long because I wanted it to be a big chaptered story not a 1k+ oneshot. I plan to add to this, but it can be read as a single work. Google wasn't very helpful with anything about Horerczy so if anyone who happen to be versed on it could drop me something juicy that I didn't get from Google I'd be glad. I hope you enjoy this I was super excited to post it, I have other Stanny fics I have partially done in my drafts. Also I have no idea how to use "pre-slash" or "pre-canon" can someone explain?


End file.
